Eat Your Heart Out
by thefirstespada
Summary: Zetsu finds Konan in the forest and things get a bit weird from then on. Zetsu/Konan, Rated M for Language, Sleep Rape, and Blood.


**Eat Your Heart Out**

**Zetsu P.O.V**

I can't think of anything better, **than biting into human flash and tearing out a massive chunk. **It's truly a wonderful experience that comes with a wonderful taste. **Some think of it as a sick apatite, the flesh sliding down your throat and the blood dripping off your teeth. **I love eating it and **I love tearing it apart as I do it. **It's a dark night and I'm out on the hunt for something to eat, **but something tells me that it's going to be a long night.**

A typical dark night, with the clouds shrouding the moon from view, **it's the perfect time for hunting prey. **I move from tree to tree, looking around for anything to eat. "There's nothing around," "**why is the forest so empty, there isn't even an animal." "**Maybe we scared everything away;" "**impossible not even animals can see us in this darkness." "**Well I'm starting to get really hungry now, I could go for anything." "**Me too, anything would do, wait what's that?" "**A person, a girl, oh man her skin is going to be so tasty, so soft and pure."

"**Shut up you idiot, we have to be quiet." "**Its okay she's sleeping." We slowly descend down to the ground using a tree; once we're down we slowly walked towards the sleeping girl. Our bright yellow eyes stair down at her, we can't see her face it's covered by her hands. She's in the fetal position, obviously she's cold, she's using some sort of cloak as a pillow, but that leaves her with no blanket. We open our lips exposing our sharp, glimmering teeth. Our giant mandibles open up and we slowly bend over and prepare to snap her in half, until she rolls over.

"I can't believe it, it's her," "**what the hell is she doing all the way out here?"**

We look down at Konan, a former Akatsuki she left after Pein's death; two things are going through my two personalities. "What is she doing out here" and "**should I eat her right here and now." **As we think we stare at her features, "nice face, gorgeous lips," "**nice breasts, and a hot body." "**Do you have to have those vulgar thoughts," "**I say what you don't want to, or can't say, that's why you created me, isn't it?" "**So what now, what should we do," "**I'm starved I say we eat her, no one would know and besides she abandoned Akatsuki." **

"**It looks to me like she got tired and decided to rest before she could make it back to the rain village." **Iignore my other side's thoughts and removed my cloak, before I drape it over her body. "**Developing a soft side for her," "**you should know better than anyone you fool." **We get down on one knee and examine her closely, "she looks afraid, losing pain must have shook her up." **"Of course it shook her up, Pein was the only thing left in this world that she cared about." We reach out and touch her cheek, its cold; we need to build a fire for her.

"**This is ridiculous, now we're building a fire for her, oh I get it we're going to cook her right."** "You're an idiot; we're going to help her, since it's the right thing to do." We went through the entire forest and gathered piece of food and leaves, didn't take us long. We put them into a pile and start a fire by scraping rocks and creating sparks, soon the fire is up and roaring. "**Okay now what, we just leave?" **

"She looks hungry we better go find some food and cook it over the fire." **"We couldn't even find food for ourselves, what makes you think we can find food for her and us, you idiot!" **"Would you lower your voice, this time we'll split up and fan out." We proceeded and split our bodies down the middle and leapt into the trees in search for food.

**Black Zetsu P.O.V**

**This sucks; as soon as that bastard leaves I'm going back down there and eat that bitch. I slowly crawl down the tree's trunk, like some sort of creature from nightmares. I stalk my pray observing her breathing and movements. On all fours I move towards her and once I reach her I get on top of her careful not to wake her up. We're face to face, I open my mouth, and my breath is visible in this cold night. My long slithers out of my mouth and taste her flesh. **

**Just as I though, she's delicious, I want her now. But before I can take a bite out of her scrumptious jugular, she begins moaning and mumbling something in her sleep. Her voice even if it is mumbled, soothes me, her mouth is left open, and I'm tempted. I think a bit, only for a bit, without that idiot I can make decisions much easier. I slowly slide my tongue into her mouth and then touch my lips to hers. The inside of her mouth his wet, I clean it out for her, at the same time I taste every inch of her mouth. **

**I keep one eye open, she's still asleep. I move out of her mouth and slowly slide my tongue down her neck and travel to her chest. I simply tug a little on her shirt and expose her gorgeous pale breast, tasting her nipple is such a turn on. I move down and taste her belly button, I taste metal, oh a piercing. **

**I move down even more and taste something much sweeter, I can tell that no one has even touch this before my tongue. It's starting to get wet, but I can't have her waking up so I move down her long legs. Man her feet are cold, maybe my other half had a point, so anyway I lick all of her toes and then step back. That was satisfying, damn he's coming back, shit I should've just eaten her.**

**White Zetsu P.O.V**

I feel conflicted, I love her. Does he want to fuck her or kill her or eat her alive. Probably all three I don't want to imagine in what order. Damn he makes me sick to my stomach sometimes; anyway I have to find food for her. It doesn't take me long to find a small squirrel scurry up a tree, I throw a kunai and hit it. I jump towards the tree that it's been pinned to and rip it off. It's not much, but it will have to do.

I think back to the times in the Akatsuki, when all I did was stare at her. When my other half was distracted with something I would think of her and keep her all to myself, I knew that she would never love me. But I also knew that no one could keep me from loving her, when I get back I swear that I'll tell her and keep her all to myself for the rest of my life. I won't let anyone hurt her, not even myself, damn now I sound like the crazy one. I better get back, knowing myself I'm probably making my move right now. Really need to stop talking like this.

As I jump through the trees I begin thinking about her again. When she stared at me there was something unique about her stare. It didn't contain hate, and I didn't contain fear, all it was, was understanding; she knew that I wasn't a monster. Well technically I am I guess I am. I don't care she will be mine, I'm almost there.

As I get closer, my other me comes into view, it looks like he's been here a while, wait no please don't. When I reach the ground I feel relieved, he hasn't hurt her, at least I don't think her has. I tell him that it's time to get back together, he agrees and we slowly reattach.

**Zetsu P.O.V**

We rammed a sharp stick through the squirrel and began rotating it over the fire. "What did you do to her?" **"I have no idea of what you are talking about." **"I know what you did, and if you do it again, I'll separate from you permanently." **"Fine by me, I'll be my own free man, and I'll have her all to myself." **"I'll kill you," **"you can't kill me, I am you, you can't kill yourself, that's stupid." **The argument went on for a while until we heard a noise coming from behind us.

**Konan P.O.V**

Something had woken me up, I don't know what it was but I was forced out of my sleep. It takes my eyes a few minutes before they can adjust to the darkness. But a fire burning nearby allowed me to see clearly, and that's when I saw him, a figure hunched over talking to himself near the fire. I call out his name; he quickly turns around and calls my name.

I ask him if he's here to kill me, he says that if he wanted to then he would have done it already. I'm a bit annoyed by that comment, but I crawl towards him and ask him why he let me live. He stares into the fire and asks me if I want the squirrel, I say no and ask him again. He looks at me with his yellow glowing eyes and smiles, I wanted company, he says. I sit down next to him and ask him what he's going to do next.

**Zetsu P.O.V**

"I guess I'll come with you; I'll join you back at your village." "**Maybe we can rule over the village together," "**maybe on day we can be together." She was quite surprised when I said that, how would you feel if a monster like me told you that he liked you. There was a pause, she looked up, and she said 'you can come with me Zetsu, but it's too soon.' I smiled and told her that I understood, I put the fire out and we started walking back to the rain village. You think Madara will come after us?" **"Fuck Madara." **

**END**


End file.
